Season 3
by N.a.brun
Summary: Starts right after the season finale. I won't give to much away but Neverland is actually an island in a world that goes by the name of mirror and both the beans portals open up on the other side of mirror and an epic race ensues to see who can reach Neverland first. Also, Neal try's to go home to Emma. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Flashes of green light, Whirls of color, Emma's pale desperate face, and pain. Always pain._

_"I love you." Emma choked out._

_"I love you to." He replied._

_Emma relished in those words for a few meaning full seconds and rewarded him with a small heart felt smile. But then the smile turned into a look of horror as his hand slipped out of her's and he fell into the churning green portal. Then a hard impact with the ground, and the nothingness closed in._


	2. Episode 1: Broken hearted

BROKEN HEART.

His eyes flickered open. A canopy of leaves swam in his vision, he could hear voices murmuring not far off. He wheezed quietly for a few minutes taking in his surroundings. Then a thought struck him. "Emma!" He called out and sat up. He regretted that instantly.

White-hot pain flashed through his body, making him yell in pain. He fell onto his back again and gasped for air. A blanket was pulled back next to him and Two women looked at him worriedly.

"He's awake.' One said quietly. She had a kind face and she put a soothing wet cloth on his forehead. She spoke to him softly, "You are wounded. Lie still or you will damage yourself further."

He nodded slowly and closed his eyes. "I am Aurora," She continued. "You are in the enchanted forest."

Neal opened his eyes again. "I'm home?" He croaked.

"You came from this land?" Asked another voice. Neal turned his eyes to look at the other lady. She was in full armor and had a curved sword strapped to her side. "I am Mulan." She said, seeing him looking at her. Neal let his head fall back and he murmured, "Yes, I am from this world."

Aurora Turned to Mulan. "Come, let's let him rest." Mulan disappeared.

Aurora quickly replaced the cloth on his forehead and murmured, "Sleep now, we will come back soon." and she disappeared as well.

Neal lay with his head tilted back on the leafy pillow and his eyes gazing up at the multicolored leaves above his head.

He could not sleep now. Not to only see the image of Emma's grief-stricken face hovering over him as his hand slipped from hers over the portal...

A terrible thought stuck his mind. _She must think I am dead. _The chances of getting shot and falling through a portal and surviving were pretty slim. A single tear coursed its way down his aching head. He would probable never see Emma or Henry again.

**_oOo_**

"You heard him as well?" Aurora asked.

Mulan nodded silently as she threw more sticks on the fire. "He said Emma."

"Do you think he knows-"

"I would not get my hopes up if I were you. He might have come from some other world." Mulan Interrupted curtly, remembering the portal opening up over the beach and the man falling out of it.

Aurora fell silent. Mulan walked passed her and neared the tent where the man was sleeping. "Mulan don't! Wait until Phillip returns from hunting and then we can ask him all together." Mulan heeded Aurora's words and instead slipped inside her own tent. Aurora sighed, Ever since They had rescued phillip's soul from the rath by killing it, Mulan had been closed and disgruntled by spending time with them.

_Hopefully she will get better. _Aurora thought, as she heard a moan from the strange man's tent.


	3. Episode 2: Voyage

**Voyage**

As hook turned the ship towards the portal, a wave of fear rippled over the passengers of the Jolly Roger. The swirling whirlpool of green energy and light reminded one passenger painfully of another portal, and the person that died in it to save her.

Emma clenched her teeth and stared determinedly at the portal, as it sucked her and the ship she was riding into its churning green mass. Almost Imediately all of the people on board fell flat on their backs (with the exception of hook) as the Jolly Roger hurtled through time and space at super-sonic speeds.

Then it was all over. There was a splash of water and Emma could spy a not far off island. Hook came around and helped everybody up except Prince James; who was sitting with his back against the side of the ship, and a greenish tinge to his face.

Hook disappeared a below deck and returned holding to grimy buckets. He knelt down and handed one to James and strode over to where Emma was swaying against the railing. "Like father, like daughter. Eh?" He said smirking, handing her the bucket. She was about to decline it when she felt a rumble in her stomach and quickly snatched it.

As James and Emma were busy, hook called Mary Margret and Regina over, ignoring Mr. Gold. But he came anyway.

"I have some bad news, and some good news everyone." He announced. Nobody replied, so hook continued.

"First, I have to explain that Neverland is acctually a secret island in a world where secret islands are pretty common. I would like to welcome to mirror world! (Silence) Our portal opened up on the other side of mirror from neverland, by the way."

"What?! You mean Tamara and Greg could have already done something with Henry at Neverland?" Mary Margaret cried.

"Well that's the good news lass. If our portal opened up here, that means theirs did too."

Regina practically breathed a sigh of relief. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" She yelled at them; climbing up to the helm.

Hook shrugged and followed her. "All set sail for the voyage to Neverland!" He called out a minute later.

**I hope all of you like it, and yes this chapter was supposed to be funnyXD I plan to continue this story until season 3 premiere's. I would like to give special thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thank you Harrylovesginny09 for my first review! I love to here from my readers! next episode: The pan. See you then!**


	4. Episode 3: The pan

The Pan

He was just a shadow. A non-important being, attached to an obnoxious, terrible little boy, that went by the name: Peter Pan. Peter's shadow was dragged about day in and day out, he was cursed to follow the little brat everywhere he went. But one day, that all changed.

Peter stalked inconspicuously towards an apple stand. He sidled up to the owner and struck up a conversation, as he slowly but surely slipped an apple into his pocket.

Then everything froze. Peter was frozen in the act of turning quickly around to flee, with his foot poised behind him. The apple stands tender was frozen with an angry look plastered on his face. The only thing that wasn't frozen, was an old frail woman with a veil over her face that the shadow hadn't noticed until she lifted up a hand, and looked at him with a pure black eye in the center of her wrinkled palm.

_A Seer. _The shadow thought.

"Yes, I am a seer." Said a whispery voice from behind the veil.

_You can hear my thoughts?_ The shadow tried.

The lady's veil shook as if she was nodding. "Yes, I can young shadow. In fact I am the only one who has the power to set you free from your imprisonment. But first you must listen."

_I'm listening!_ He practically screamed in his head.

Then he felt it. The whirl of magic, the power. Then two black soulless eyes were hovering above him. The seer's voice turned hard and strained as her hands vibrated as though some force was pushing down on them.

"You. You shadow, you are destined to do great and terrible things. A-an Island... of laughter...of tears. You will be king of all this evil. B-but," The seer faltered, "There is a catch. At the end of Three-hundred years the person you must seek, the person you must kill, Will come to you and if you do not conquer his light, you and your minions of evil will be defeated. forever."

the seer's powerful words echoed in his head. He didn't notice when the seer pulled a pair of gleaming silver scissors out of her belt.

SNIP! pain.

SNIP! agony.

SNIP! power.

SNIP! Freedom.

SNIP! Evil.

Everything moved again as the seer disappeared. The apple stands owner opened his mouth to yell something at Peter, but his mouth fell open in horror. Peter let out a giddy laugh as he turned around, which was quickly replaced with a shrill scream.

For up behind Peter, the shadow had risen up from the ground; in his fully formed shape. His eyes glowed bright and his shimmery body emanated pure evil.

The shadow thrust forth a hand and grabbed Peter by the throat. Peter's feet dangled inches above the ground; his mouth open in a silent scream.

the shadow flew up into the air and grabbed Peter by the wrist, leaving the stand's owner standing there completely shocked.

The shadow flew off into the distance, with Peter dangling by the wrist.

Wherever you are boy, he thought. I will find you.


	5. Chapter 6

STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION


End file.
